Accept Me for Me
by MysTori-Xposed
Summary: Austin career is getting bigger and better with the help of Ally but, what happens when Ally's cousin International Popstar Sasha Pieterse comes to visit, will she replace Ally?
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Austin career is getting bigger and better with the help of Ally but, what happens when Ally's cousin International Popstar Sasha Pieterse comes to visit, will she replace Ally?

Welcome to Miami

Ally stood out in front of the music store as she nervously awaited the arrival of her cousin Sasha Pieterse. Sasha was the same age as Ally and the two grew up together best friends. But, only just a year ago Sasha got rewarded a huge record deal and the two cousins' strong bond turned sour. Ally was hoping to fix it, but he wasn't really sure how she felt about the situation.

Austin walked up to the store and saw Ally standing there "Oh hey Ally, glad I caught you so early I was hoping we could work on a new song today" Austin replied "I came up with a few ideas"

"Yeah yeah sure… Later though" Ally said nervously

"What's your problem?" Austin asked

"Nothing… I'm just waiting on someone is all"

"Oooooh… Dallas?" he teased

"No! Why? Did he say anything about me?" Ally asked

Austin chuckled and slightly shook his head "No! Who are you waiting on?"

Ally rolled her eyes and walked back into the store. "My cousin! She's coming to Miami and she said she would stop by"

"That's why you're so nervous?" he asked a bit confused

Ally sighed "I just…. She use to be my best friend growing up and with all that has been going on around her I don't know how much she's really changed"

"Ally, once again I'm sure you are worrying your little head for nothing!"

"You don't get it. Since she became… 'who she is' she is so different now, her attitude, her behavior toward people, she's changed!"

Austin stared "What do you mean, since she became who she is? Who is she?"

Ally opened her mouth to speak when she said the doors open Ally stared, which cause Austin to stare in the same direction and the look on his face said that this trip of Sasha's was going to be a long one….

Just a little tease. It'll pick up! Don't know why but I'm not a Ally/Austin shipper I actually like their friendship more than anything in the show. So my A&A fics are involving OCs….

Austin/OC… Ally/Dallas


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha stood five feet tall, with her long golden hair falling in loose curls down her back, Her deep blue eyes looking immediately into Austin's Hazels.

Austin smiled for a bit before turning to Ally "Sasha…. Pieterse! Why the heck didn't you tell me your cousin was Sasha Pieterse?" Austin said

"You never asked?" Ally shrugged

Austin gave her a glare before the two walked over to the small teen

"Ally" Sasha sweetly smiled hugging her cousin

"Hey Sasha!" Ally said returning the hug "Glad you could make it"

Austin stood near before clearing his throat at Ally. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, before breaking she and Sasha's hug "Sasha this is…"

"Austin Moon" Sasha finished Ally's sentence smiling at the blond

"Yeah" he flashed a winning smile "How'd you know?"

"I've seen your videos online. You're pretty good!" she said holding out her hand for him to shake

"Thanks" he smiled

"Cute too" Sasha teased

Austin blushed a bit as Sasha smirked. Ally looked between the two flirtatious beings and rolled her eyes. "Austin can I talk to you for a second… In private?"

"But, that would be rude" he said still not being able to take his eyes off the popstar

"No it's fine! I want to freshen up so just point me to the ladies' room" Sasha told Ally

Ally nodded before pointing toward the back of the store. Sasha smiled and walked away, Austin's eyes following her every move.

"God! She's hot!" he chuckled looking back at Ally when she was out of sight.

"Yeah, don't get to attached Romeo" Ally warned walking over behind the counter

"What do you mean?"

"Sasha isn't exactly your type"

Austin gave her a look "Oh… You think she's too good for me?"

Ally stopped and looked at Austin "No, I mean Sasha can be a bit selfish. She only looks out for herself"

"She doesn't seem that bad to me"

"Well, what do you know? You talked to her for two minutes" Ally slightly snapped "I'm just looking out for you"

"Well, don't! Ally this is just another way for you to control everything and everyone around you, and I'm sick of it! I don't need you to protect me"

"Fine!" she shrugged "Let's just drop it then" she said not wanting to fight with him

"Sounds good!" he nodded

Moments of silence passed, as the two couldn't find the words. Austin opened his mouth to speak when he saw the bathroom door open

"So Ally, ready to show me a good time. I want to have the full Miami experience" Sasha asked

"Sorry, I have to close tonight"

"Aw, that sucks!" Sasha said

Ally nodded before looking at Austin "But, My friend Austin here, agenda is pretty free today! If you don't mind him showing you around"

Austin smiled slightly at his friend, and then at Sasha

"I don't mind if he don't mind" Sasha said

"No… I don't mind at all actually" Austin replied

Sasha smiled as she headed toward the exit, Austin followed but now before turning to Ally and thanking her "Hey!"

"Yeah?" Ally said

"I'll be fine!" Austin assured

"I know!" Ally smiled "Have a good time!"

"Thanks" he said before walking out and meeting Sasha who stood near "Ready?" he said holding out her arm like a gentlemen

"Yes, I am" Sasha smiled locking her arm in his as the two left….

PLEASE REVIEW!

I try to update by Review count. The more reviews the faster the update, and the longer the chapters as well XD… So please review, if you want faster and longer chapters!

OC means Original Character

**also, what would you guys think of a Pretty Little Liars/Austin & Ally crossover? Ali DiLaurentis X Austin Moon**


End file.
